Give Him A Show
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean and Sam are both in love with Cas and want to sleep with him. Cas feels the same. But the longer this goes on, the thinner the separation is getting between the brothers' sex lives. To the point where Dean can hear them fucking next door, and he's not sure that he minds.Warnings: Jealousy, voyeurism, sub-par communication, biting, communication, biting, comeplay, wincest.


Dean groaned angrily and pulled a pillow over his head. It didn't do much to muffle the sounds coming from Sam's room. It wasn't that the bunker had thin walls — it was that Sam and Cas were being _loud._

_"Ah a-ah, Cas, fuck — "_

_"H-harder, Sam! Ah, yes!"_

Dean pulled the pillow off his face and glared at the ceiling. He understood, he really did. Angels weren't humans, no matter how much they looked like it. They were nebulous masses of celestial intent that happened to be animating a human body. They didn't think the way humans did. So when Castiel said that he'd fallen completely in love with both Dean and Sam, Dean really, really believed him. He believed that Castiel was genuinely, honestly confused when Sam and Dean got awkward about it. He believed that Castiel assumed being with one of them would not prevent being with the other.

Fuck, he loved Cas too. Deeply. He knew Sam felt the same. And sleeping with Cas… damn. The best he'd had. So now they were doing this thing where Castiel was with both of them. Taking turns. It was worth it completely. But it was still_bloody fucking weird _to know that Castiel was only two rooms over and probably riding his baby brother's dick right now.

Loudly.

_"Sam, Sam, I'm — aaaah, yes, right there!"_

Fuck, he could practically _picture _it. And damn if the image wasn't sexually confusing as hell. The part about Castiel's bare body, he liked. Castiel's back arched in pleasure, hands splayed on his partner's chest to balance himself while he rocked his hips, a look of pure bliss on his face as his perfect ass was stuffed with…

The phrase _brother cock _buzzed around Dean's head like an annoying fly. It made him cringe even though his dick was hard. It was completely, painfully hot to know that Castiel was getting laid right now, and completely _horrifying_ to know that his baby brother was too. Dean had gone through his entire life just fine without needing to picture his brother's lubed-up dick sinking into anyone's ass, but now the image wouldn't leave his head.

_"A-ah, Sam!"_

Dean let out a resigned groan and slid a hand under the sheets. He was rock hard and it was driving him crazy. He gave his cock a tug, panting as he listened to the sounds from Sam's room.

_"C-Cas, fuck, so fucking tight, I'm gonna come in you… "_

Dean whimpered in horror and pulled the pillow back over his face. Shit, he was definitely about to hear his brother come. … With his hand on his dick. Yeah, his hand wasn't about to leave his dick any time soon. Dean kept jerking himself even with the pillow pressed over his face.

_"Yes, come on — "_

_"Fuck, Cas, can't fucking — Aaaaah! Cas, fuck fuck fuck fuck CAS — "_

_"That's it, Sam… aaaah, yes, you look so good like this… "_

Dean's cock throbbed in his hand. He sat up and threw the pillow across the room with a frustrated snarl. He couldn't even count the number of ways this was fucked up, but one of them was definitely how into it his dick was.

The noises from Sam's room had quieted to murmurs. Dean rubbed a hand over his face, stared at his erection, and wondered how he'd ended up in this situation. Maybe he should swallow his pride, dig up some porn, and finish this off. Or maybe he wouldn't even need that, because fuck, just the memories of hearing Cas fucking someone ought to be enough.

… But that someone was his _brother_.

Dean heard Sam's door creak open. Cas was probably heading back to his own room. Though he would go to their rooms for sex or cuddles, Castiel seemed to prefer falling asleep in his own. Dean flopped back down on the bed and waited for Castiel's footsteps to disappear as he walked away. But they got louder.

Cas was coming to Dean's room.

Dean sat up and swung his legs over the bed. His heart was thumping. Part of him didn't want to see what Castiel looked like right now, but a bigger part of him_really really did —_

The door to his room swung open.

Castiel looked _fucked. _His hair was a mess and his cheeks and lips were flushed. He wore nothing but a pair of boxers, giving Dean an unobstructed view of the bite marks on his neck and chest. He stood in the doorframe, waiting to be invited in or sent away.

Dean sprang out of bed and strode across the room, grabbing Castiel's waist and pulling his body close. Castiel smiled at him, sliding his hands over Dean's ass and squeezing.

"Sounds like you had fun in there," Dean growled. He meant it to come out sarcastic, or at least pissed, but it sounded more horny than anything else.

Castiel rolled his hips against Dean's. "Your brother is talented."

Dean pressed his face into Castiel's neck. He found one of Sam's bite marks and sunk his teeth into it. "You tryna make me jealous, baby?"

Castiel chuckled. "There's no need for that. You are equals in bed."

"Oh yeah?" Dean slid his hand down the front of Castiel's pants. "Let's see if I can make you scream louder than he did. Give him a good show."

Castiel purred as Dean's fingers brushed along his cock. He squeezed Dean's ass. "I'll enjoy that."

Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel's cock and gave it a slow stroke, pleased when Castiel hummed in response. He reached down lower, fondling the angel's balls. He pushed a finger behind them, finding the angel's tight hole, hot and_wet…_

… Wet with Sam's come.

"Did you enjoy _Sam's_ show, Dean?" Castiel whispered in his ear.

Dean pulled his hand out of Castiel's pants quickly, his chest heaving. He grabbed Castiel's dark hair, pulling the angel's smiling mouth close to his.

"Get on the bed," he snarled.

They hit the mattress with force. Dean was straddling Cas, putting as many new bite marks on the angel's neck as he could. He could feel Castiel's hands fondling and squeezing his ass, dragging his boxers down to expose it. Dean hoped to hell that Sam was hearing every one of Castiel's gasps.

"Horny, Cas?" Dean bit out as he jerked Castiel's boxers down. He already knew the answer, of course. But he wanted Cas to say it. He wanted Cas to _scream _it.

Castiel bucked up into his hand. "Y-yes… ah, Dean… "

Dean's free hand found Castiel's nipple and twisted. "Louder."

"Y-yes, Dean, _yes_!"

Dean worked Castiel's cock with slow, twisting strokes. His own cock was leaking in his boxers.

"Is your sweet ass all wet and ready for me, Cas?"

"Y-yeah — "

"All opened up from Sam's cock?"

"Yes — "

"Want another one in there? Need more come inside you?"

"_Yes_!"

There was a shuffle of bodies that kicked the sheets off the bed. The sheets were shortly followed by two pairs of boxers. Castiel wrapped his bare legs around Dean's waist and pulled him in, a hand fisted in his hair.

Dean shuddered as he rubbed his cock against Castiel's slick hole. _That's your brother's come you're getting all over your dick. _It made his skin crawl, but he couldn't pull himself away. He knew they could do this a ton of other ways. He could slide his dick into Castiel's gorgeous mouth. Or ride his cock, fuck. Or just rub against him until they both came. It didn't have to be Castiel's nice tight ass that just minutes ago his brother was balls-deep inside…

Dean groaned and pushed inside. Castiel let out a long moan as Dean sheathed himself completely on the first thrust, bottoming out. Dean's whole body shuddered at the wet sound that followed his thrust. _Brother's come._

He left bruises on Castiel's hips from grabbing him so hard as he fucked into that tight hole.

Dean didn't bother trying to be quiet. He could tell Castiel wasn't either. He knew they were being loud enough for Sam to hear, and it just made him thrust _harder._

"Nnh, like that, Cas?"

"D-Dean, yes, give me all of it — "

"Feels so fucking good, Cas, _love _taking you like this — _god — _"

The bed was rocking hard enough to bang against the wall. Dean shouldn't have been able to hear a thing through all the noise. But somehow, the soft little _click_of Sam's door opening rang loud and clear.

Dean could hear footsteps coming down the hall. He hadn't locked the door. He hadn't even closed it. He didn't slow his thrusts for a second.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door, and Dean heard a groan. _Don't look up. This is fucking gross. Your brother shouldn't be goddamn watching you fuck someone._

Dean looked up.

Sam was leaning against the door frame with his mouth open, staring at the scene on the bed. He didn't say anything, didn't make a move to enter the room. Just watched as his big brother fucked his angel into a screaming mess.

_Tell him to get out._

Dean smirked and slammed his hips forward, making Castiel's back arch. Sam gulped visibly and Dean's grin broadened.

_… Handled that like a champ. Not fucked-up at all, Dean Winchester._

Sam didn't seem to remember how his voice worked. He bit his lip when Castiel pushed up into Dean's thrusts and whined.

"Dean, Dean… " He felt Castiel grab his hand, drag it onto his cock. "Touch me. Make me come."

Dean looked down at Castiel's cock. Thick and flushed and rock hard against his hand, deliciously leaky when he got this turned on. _Fuck. _Dean squeezed it, but his eyes were drawn magnetically back to Sam. "Yeah? Wanna come on my cock, Cas?"

"Aaah, yes, like that — !"

Sam let out a noise close to a whimper. Dean could see the bulge in his pants. He chewed his lip and jerked Castiel off with firm strokes.

"Tell me — nhh — tell me how good it feels, Cas."

Castiel groaned and bucked up into his hand. "F-feels — _ah — _you're going so_hard — _Your c-cock feels so good inside me, Dean, y-you'll make me come — "

Sam made that _noise _again. He rubbed his hand hungrily over the bulge in his jeans, panting as he watched. Dean's cock throbbed when his brother unzipped. He tore his eyes quickly back to Castiel.

"Wanna see you come, baby," he panted, squeezing the angel's cock. "Shoot a nice big load all over yourself for me. You look so pretty like that, all covered in come." Dean kept his thrusts deep as he rubbed the pulsing head of Castiel's cock. "Come for me, baby — "

One of the many things Dean loved about Castiel: how fucking gorgeous he was when he came.

Cas clenched so damn tight that Dean saw stars. And the noise he made, holy fuck. It was wild and aggressive and moaning, completely blissed out as a splatter of come shot far enough to coat his beautiful lips in creamy white…

Dean's orgasm punched the air out of him. He gasped, shooting his load deep inside Castiel's body, his arm tense and shaking where it supported his body, his other hand still squeezing Castiel's twitching cock. His hips kept jerking, and his gasps were cut off as Castiel yanked him down into a searing kiss.

Dean heard Sam groan, and his cock pulsed again. He could hear the noise of skin on skin, and knew Sam was touching himself. _Your brother just watched you come and he's touching himself._

Castiel looked fucked out, giving Dean a sleepy, lopsided grin. He danced his fingers over Dean's hand in an affectionate gesture. This was normally the part where they would kiss and cuddle and wind down.

Dean was still hard.

He did the worst possible thing he could do, and looked up at Sam.

Sam's cock was out of his pants. He was squeezing it in one powerful hand, gasping, still leaning against the door frame and staring at the two of them.

Dean pulled out of Castiel slowly. He saw Castiel roll his head to the side, saw the angel give Sam the same sleepy, post-coital look he'd just given Dean. Sam's cock jumped in his hand and he bit his lip.

Without thinking, Dean sat up on the bed and coaxed Castiel into rolling over. He got Castiel's legs off the bed so the angel was bent over it, his ass on display. Half of Dean's brain knew exactly where he was going with this, and the other half refused to acknowledge it. Staring at Sam, Dean gave Castiel's ass a gentle pat before grabbing his cheek and spreading it, exposing his come-slick hole, pink and tender. Showing Sam what he did.

"Clean him up," Dean ordered.

Sam's eyes widened and he seemed to forget how to breathe. Licking his lips nervously, he stepped into the room, his hand still on his cock. Dean's heart was pounding. This was a terrible idea. You don't invite your brother into your bedroom when you're still lying there naked with your lover.

Sam walked right up to them. Dean stared up at his brother, breathing hard, wondering if he ought to retract his order. But then Sam dropped to his knees behind Castiel, swallowing visibly as he took in the sight of Dean's come dripping out of the angel's ass, and Dean couldn't bring himself to stop it. His cock was still hard and slick, standing up firmly against his stomach. He knew Sam could see it. Fuck, Sam was barely two feet away from it.

And then Sam leaned in and started licking Dean's come out of Castiel's ass. Dean choked and let his hand wander to his dick, giving it a tug. He could see Sam's hand doing the same, moving between his legs as he ate Castiel out.

"Mmh, Sam… " Castiel pushed his hips back eagerly. "That's it… "

Sam moaned as he licked, panting against Castiel's ass. Dean chewed his lip and jerked his cock faster.

"Deeper, Sam. Clean him out." He tugged his cock. "I fucked him _deep._"

Sam made a frantic noise and nodded, using his thumb to spread Castiel's hole so he could plunge his tongue into it. Castiel's pleased shout made Dean's cock throb.

"C-come on, really get in there." Dean grabbed a fistful of Sam's hair and pushed his face in. "Eat out that perfect ass. Put your tongue where my cock was."

Sam ought to have cursed and pushed him away. But instead he let out a shuddering moan, arching his back and jerking himself off faster. Dean's cock jumped against his palm, about to blow.

"F-fuck… " He yanked on Sam's hair suddenly, pulling him away from Castiel's ass. Sam panted up at him, his lips wet and shiny, eyes hazy, hand still pumping up and down his cock… Dean swallowed. "Sh-shit… "

Sam's eyes darted down to Dean's cock, a scant foot away from his face. He was breathing hard. Slowly, hypnotically, he ran his tongue over his wet lips.

Dean wasn't sure what he was doing. He started pulling Sam's face closer. Sam leaned in willingly, not attempting to pull away. He kept his mouth open, like he was… waiting…

Dean bit his tongue when he felt the first hot puff of Sam's breath on his cock. His hand was still jerking up and down it. He was going to fucking come on his brother's face —

Sam made a hungry whimpering noise, sticking his tongue out just a little farther. The wet tip of it pressed against the slit of Dean's cock. Dean cursed loudly and pulled Sam's face forward, dragging Sam's mouth onto his cock, _brother's mouth on his cock, _pushing the thick head past Sam's lips_. _ Sam groaned and _sucked._

Dean came with a scream. His hands fisted in Sam's hair and he pulled Sam's mouth down all the way to the base, feeding his brother his dick as it pulsed come into his throat. Sam's whole body shuddered and he muffled a frantic noise around Dean's cock. When Dean felt something wet hit his foot, he realized Sam was coming too, jerking himself to completion with his brother's cock stuffed down his throat.

Dean's hands finally slackened in Sam's hair, letting him pull back. Sam gasped as Dean's cock slipped out of his mouth, panting against it, his lips drenched in saliva and _come…_

Big brother's come.

Dean snapped out of his daze when he felt gentle lips pressing against his cheek. He turned his head, and Castiel's next kiss caught his mouth. He relaxed into it, feeling Castiel's hand slide over his thigh before the angel pulled back.

"That was wonderful. Thank you."

Castiel slipped off the bed and knelt next to Sam, pulling him into a kiss. Sam moaned. Castiel hummed and bit Sam's lip before breaking the kiss and whispering, "You taste like Dean."

Dean swallowed.

Castiel looked up at him. "So… does this mean I don't have to choose which one of you I sleep with tonight?"

* * *

Maybe angels weren't so different from humans after all, Dean thought as he drifted off with his face nuzzled into Castiel's neck, Sam spooned up on the other side. Or maybe he'd just been hanging out with Cas too much. Whatever the reason, he was starting to understand how Cas loved both of them at once.

And it had a lot to do with the fact that under the blankets, his hand was tangled with Sam's.


End file.
